


Подарок

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Капитан проявляет любопытство, Спок бросается на помощь, у доктора любовь, а у туземцев тайны





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Искренняя благодарность **оку** за дивную иллюстрацию

 

Она была не такая, как все, доктор почувствовал это сразу. Не то чтобы он мгновенно решил, будто она лучше или хуже, или, смешно сказать, прекраснее всех. Но она отличалась, и это было так же верно, как и то, что его имя было Леонард Маккой, шёл две тысячи двести шестьдесят седьмой год, а сердце давно позабыло, что такое весна.

И вот вспомнило же.

У неё было красивое имя, Флоя, на её языке оно означало «факел». И точно: волосы её были ярко-красными, огненными, и доктор не мог отделаться от нелепого ощущения, что плоская лазаретская подушка вот-вот вспыхнет и зашипит.

Флоя, что странно, не нравилась старшей медсестре. Кристина, находясь с нею рядом, становилась воплощением холодной вежливости и голого профессионализма, а Флоя, доктор чувствовал это, нуждалась в сочувствии и поддержке как никто другой в стенах лазарета.

Она была единственной представительницей своего народа, спасённой «Энтерпрайз» с атакованного пиратами круизного лайнера. Она была юна, одинока и крайне напугана. Сказать по правде, доктор в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так переживал из-за пустяковой раны. Флою можно было выписывать сразу же, но она так трогательно и искренне взмолилась не делать этого, что сердце доктора не выдержало, и он оставил её в медотсеке ещё на сутки, а потом ещё на одни и ещё.

Сердце доктора за последние дни, признаться честно, вообще капитально сдало. Свободные часы он проводил у постели выздоравливающей, украдкой от медсестёр читая ей вслух Джерома, заставляя беднягу давиться слезами от смеха, или с рассеянной улыбкой выслушивал рассказы о родине Флои и её детстве.

Каждые полчаса она требовала, чтобы доктор проверял её состояние, и только после манипуляций с трикодером, получив ответ, что идёт на поправку, вновь ненадолго успокаивалась.

Доктора удивляла зацикленность Флои на своём здоровье, но он объяснял это крайней молодостью, неопытностью и оторванностью от родных. Ей просто одиноко и страшно, ей просто страшно одиноко, говорил себе доктор и, не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды Кристины, спешил в отгороженный ширмой устроенный специально для Флои закуток, едва только в расписании выпадала свободная минутка.

Она не манипулировала им, сколько бы не настаивала на этом Кристина своими докучными взглядами, жестами, полунамёками. Доктор вовсе не был наивным глупцом и никому бы не позволил водить себя за нос. Радость, которая каждый раз освещала окаймлённое пламенем лицо Флои, была искренняя и живая, и доктор чувствовал, что, глядя в него, оживает и сам. 

Настал день, когда Флоя всё-таки покинула лазарет, но от этого они стали только ближе. Корабль был переполнен, и спасённые теснились в спортзале, в комнатах отдыха и на обзорной палубе. Свободных кают не было, но доктор настоял на том, чтоб уступить Флое свою, а самому перебраться в лазарет. Когда же после изматывающей смены он, забывшись, пришёл на автопилоте домой, ему на шею бросился красноволосый соскучившийся вихрь и никуда уже не отпустил.

 

***

Леонса, родная планета Флои, располагалась в самом сердце Млечного Пути, и ночное небо сверкало, словно диадема невесты. Невеста сидела рядом на дощатой веранде, подобрав под себя ноги, и, мечтательно улыбаясь звёздам, рассказывала нескончаемую, удивительно милую чушь, такую же детскую и наивную, как она сама. Что-то про жизнь вечную и счастье бескрайнее. Доктор не мог сосредоточиться на словах, он слышал тёплый голос и плыл в блестящую лучащуюся даль, купаясь в тёплых, баюкающих волнах.

Флоя, смеясь, щебетала про то, что завтра ей исполнится двадцать, и на полдень назначена свадьба, лепетала что-то про самый важный день в её жизни, а доктор гладил её пальцы, удивляясь тому, какие они тёплые и изящные, какая мягкая и нежная у неё кожа.

Скрипнул деревянный пандус – это флоин отец, мас Эвенбрю, вышел посмотреть, всё ли на дворе ладно. Всё его, похоже, устроило – мас Эвенбрю удовлетворённо крякнул, скрипнула пружина, защёлкнулась дверь, и доктор с Флоей снова остались одни в тёплой ладони огромной и доброй вселенной.

Будущий тесть был тут же позабыт ради поделенного на двоих дыхания и вкуса вишнёвых губ, а ведь был румяный мас Эвенбрю так радушен и мил. Так смешно и трогательно волновался, слушая взволнованный рассказ Флои о её чудесном спасении. Доктор смущался и возражал, твердил, что его заслуги никакой не было – пираты удрали сами, едва только Кирк сотоварищи транспортировались на захваченный корабль, да и рана Флои, как он уже двести раз повторил, была ерундовая, капитан и его старпом ради такой не удосужились бы даже навестить медотсек... Но ни тесть, ни тёща, ни прочие почти состоявшиеся родственники не слушали и вновь, в двухсотый раз, с благодарными улыбками восхваляли его геройство, храбрость и врачебный дар.

...«Я люблю тебя», – тихо смеясь, говорила Флоя, пропуская меж пальцев короткие пряди, и от этих банальных слов дыхание доктора перехватывало, а на глазах выступали слёзы. «Я люблю тебя», – хриплым, прерывающимся голосом отвечал он, и тёплые пальцы Флои глубже зарывались ему в волосы, а мягкие, дурманящие губы, прижимаясь, словно ставили запятую, чтобы после повторить признание снова.

 

***

Проводив Флою до её спальни, доктор поднялся в гостевую комнату; перешагивая через разбросанные по полу нераспакованные сумки, добрался до кровати и остаток ночи пролежал без сна, глядя в незашторенное звёздное небо.

Утро он встретил на удивление бодрым. Непривычные хлопоты тут же поглотили его с головой, и очнулся он уже в центре изумительно красивого, обнесённого высокой решёткой сада. В руке лежала тёплая маленькая ладонь Флои, и одного этого было бостаточно, чтоб всё вокруг закружилось, покачнулось, грохнулось в обморок или полетело в пляс, но оно и без того вертелось, сверкало и пестрило, словно юбка коломбины или детский калейдоскоп. Если постараться и на секунду сосредоточиться, можно было различить в ликующем буйном мареве золотой наряд будущей тёщи, изумрудно-зелёный, обтягивающий живот фрак, в котором мас Эвербрю казался похожим на губернатора города кузнечиков, и конечно же, алое, полыхающее платье Флои, бросающее огненные отсветы на его собственный странно-смешной бордовый сюртук. Здесь же сверкала – сегодня для доктора сверкало абсолютно всё! – и парадная форма двух его лучших друзей. Джим и Спок держались вместе, словно пара. Джим дарил аборигенов сияющими улыбками, а вулканец, как обычно, сдержанный и строгий, то и дело переводил спокойный взгляд с окружающей вакханалии на капитана. Джим, только что мило беседовавший с бабушкой Флои, повернулся к старпому, и его лицо озарилось другой, особенной улыбкой, какой-то невероятно интимной и любящей. В другое бы время доктор решил, что быть этого не может, но только не сейчас. Сейчас весь мир дышал любовью, пел о ней и ею светился, и не было ничего естественнее, чем смотреть, как капитан и его помощник обмениваются влюблёнными взглядами.

Флоя потянула его за руку, и доктор, шагнув вперёд, ступил вместе с нею под струящийся шёлковый полог. Торжественно-деревянная поза тестя наводила на мысль, что начинается главная часть церемонии.

– Вот тебе и двадцать, доченька, – смаргивая слёзы, растроганно произнёс мас Эвербрю, неуклюже обнимая Флою. 

Та только восторженно и счастливо улыбалась.

– Значит, пора тебе, наконец, стать одной из нас. Вот. Это самый драгоценный дар, который может поднести тебе родная земля, – с этими словами он протянул дочери что-то маленькое, размером с орех, и та, перехватив отцовскую руку, благодарно поцеловала её.

– А это тебе, Леонард. Сегодня ты становишься частью нашего народа и, как каждый взрослый леонсиец, получаешь право на бесценное сокровище, которое я, с дозволения Совета Мудрых, вручаю тебе вместе с моим собственным бесценным сокровищем, Флоей, – мас Эвербрю шмыгнул носом. – Заботься о моей доченьке.

В ладонь доктора упало что-то маленькое, тяжёлое и холодное. Нервничая и запинаясь, он произнёс подобающий ответ и только потом мельком взглянул на подарок: это был всего лишь невзрачный металлический шарик. Ещё раз поблагодарив, доктор сунул его в карман. Вступили музыканты. Флоя с улыбкой потянулась к нему, их губы соприкоснулись, оттесняя реальность куда-то на задний план, глаза как-то сами собой закрылись, и остались только ощущения и нежные звуки доносящейся, словно из-за стекла, музыки. Доктор потерял счёт минутам, позабыл собственное имя, латинские названия черепных костей и график вакцинации от бычьей лихорадки. И тут прогремел выстрел. Ещё ничего не понимая, доктор загородил собою Флою и принялся лихорадочно озираться, ища нападавшего. Но он забыл о стрелке, когда увидел, как Джим Кирк, беспомощно цепляясь за металл оставляющей красные разводы рукой, медленно оседает на землю. Из развороченной груди толчками вырывалась кровь. Тело доктора ещё не успело среагировать, как Спок подхватил падающего капитана на руки. И тут прозвучал второй выстрел. «Нет! Не надо! Пожалуйста, не стреляйте!!» – крик Флои казался тягучим и неправдоподобно долгим. Так же невероятно медленно на боку вулканца, там где у нормальных людей находится печень, стала разрастаться влажная, зелёная роза. Тараня толпу, доктор выкрикивал в коммуникатор приказ, кто-то визжал, кто-то пытался схватить его за руку. Транспортаторный луч проглотил их троих, переварил и выплюнул на платформу. Врачебная команда уже ждала наготове, через тридцать секунд они были в операционной, Маккой склонился над Кирком, М’Бенга над Споком, но доктор уже слишком давно был доктором, чтобы ещё на планете понять, что шансов нет. Спустя пять минут сорок секунд приборы зафиксировали смерть Джима, ещё секунду спустя – хоть М’Бенга и возлагал неясные надежды на вулканский целительный транс – Спока. Впору было начать размышлять о том, что один не смог без другого, хоть доктор и презирал подобную чушь, но он был слишком опустошён, чтобы вообще о чём-либо думать, был не в силах даже дойти до бутылки с бренди, хранящейся в ящике с гипошприцами, или даже попросить об этом Кристину. Он сидел на полу в полутёмной операционной, ровно посреди между двумя столами, на которых, закрытые простынями, лежали тела двух его друзей, и с угрюмым, беспомощным видом рассматривал свои руки.

– Мне так жаль, – произнёс тонкий голос, и у доктора от неожиданности едва не случился сердечный приступ.

Он поднял глаза на вошедшую. Флоя казалась в этом месте вопиюще чуждой, существом из другого времени и другого места, странной, неуместной иллюзией.

– Твой капитан коснулся Древа Жизни. Стражники были вынуждены стрелять, – словно защищаясь, пролепетала она, продвигаясь ближе.

Стражники? Одурманенный счастьем Маккой их даже не заметил. Господи, если бы не его дурацкая затея со свадьбой, Джим и Спок были бы живы. Старый осёл, почувствовал в жопе весну, называется... Но вслух он этого не произнёс.

– Древа Смерти, ты хотела сказать, – грубо сострил он, желая лишь одного: чтобы Флоя ушла до того, как он заплачет.

Но та не умела читать мысли – или делала вид, что не умела – и продолжала подходить ближе.

– Хранители пересчитали – один орех пропал.

Доктор подумал, что перед ним сумасшедшая, но в эту минуту уже ничто не могло сделать мир хуже, и он просто-напросто воспринял это как данность.

– Орех, – настойчиво повторила Флоя, словно по перилам, скользя рукою по краю стола. – Орех Бессмертия. Его получают в двадцать лет, – её кисть замерла, столкнувшись с препятствием. – Проглотишь ядро, и смерть не страшна. Умрёшь – оживёшь бессмертным. Я проглотила. У тебя тоже есть.

Доктор начал терять терпение:

– Так тебя прислали вернуть пропажу? Ту, которой недосчитались стрелки? – он сунул руку в карман и подбросил на ладони металлический шарик. – Это что ли и есть твой орех? Забирай, он мне не нужен.

Но Флоя, не слушая, с ужасом смотрела на то, что остановило её руку – простыня рельефно обрисовывала спрятанную под ней ладонь. Взвизгнув, Флоя начала оседать на пол. Пальцы судорожно уцепились за край ткани, и Флоя, прежде чем доктор успел вскочить на ноги, рухнула на кафель, стянув простыню с мёртвого Джима. В обнажившейся ладони поблёскивал металлический шарик.

– Твою мать!!! – вскричал доктор, чувствуя, как всё внутри переполняется гневом. – Твою же мать, ты действительно взял этот сраный орех!!!

Капитан остался лежать, безучастный к воплям; развороченная грудная клетка не шевелилась, слабо отражаясь в хромированной поверхности бездействующих операционных светильников.   
Зато его крик привёл в чувство Флою. Та на удивление живо поднялась и, мгновенно оценив обстановку, осторожно, так, чтобы ненароком не задеть мертвеца, ткнула пальчиком в обнаруженный орех.

– Твой капитан украл его, – проговорила она осуждающе, и доктора тысячью вольт прошибла мысль: как он мог полюбить эту дуру?! Вот даже эти короткие, рубленые предложения, которыми она изъясняется, – разве они не отвратны?

– Ты можешь помочь ему, если не поздно.

– Поздно, – отрезал доктор. – Он мёртв. И Спок мёртв. Из-за единственного грёбаного ореха! Мертвы!

– Если прошло немного времени, Орех поможет, – уважительно выделяя слово «орех», с уверенностью возразила Флоя, и доктор ощутил, как внезапно всколыхнувшаяся надежда стремительно приближает его к инфаркту.

– Что нужно делать? – резко выкрикнул он, заглядывая Флое в лицо.

– Раскрыть Орех. Проглотить то, что внутри, – запинаясь, пробормотала она.

"Дура!" – мысленно возопил доктор, но вслух терпеливо проговорил:

– Джим мёртв. Он не может глотать.

– Просто... эээ... то, что внутри, положить в рот.

Доктор вынул шарик из мёртвой ладони и по едва заметному шву легко разломил надвое. Внутри, словно живая, медленно вращалась туго закрученная янтарная спираль. Это было не плотное вещество, а, скорее, сгусток энергии. Но доктору некогда было разглядывать. Он разжал Джиму челюсти и бесцеремонно вытряс содержимое металлической скорлупы на основание языка.

– Теперь закрыть рот, – подсказала с интересом наблюдающая за происходящим Флоя.

Доктор послушался, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. О, Спок бы вволю поиздевался над ним, если б увидел эти его жалкие шаманские потуги. ...Если б увидел.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Точнее, почти ничего: двое, не отрываясь, смотрели на покойника: одна – со спокойным любопытством (Флоя уже взяла себя в руки и перестала бояться), второй – с отплясывающей тарантеллу тахикардией и стойким желанием застрелиться. А потом что-то начало меняться, сначала потихоньку, а потом быстрее и быстрее. Доктор не смог распознать момент, когда чудо-орех начал свою удивительную работу, но не заметить первый вдох Джима он не мог, тем более, что тот едва не стал его собственным последним вдохом.

– Жалко его помощника, – проговорила Флоя. – Зря убили. Думали, тоже хочет осквернить Древо. А он просто хотел этого спасти.

Доктор уже судорожно шарил в карманах.  
Второй шарик разломился так же быстро.

– Ты с ума сошёл! Нет! – завопила Флоя, когда до неё наконец дошёл смысл его манипуляций. – Не смей! Тебе не дадут второй! Даже если бы ты был настоящий леонсиец, всё равно бы не дали!

Она попыталась выхватить раскрытый орех у доктора из рук, но тот показал пример замечательной ловкости, повторив шаманскую процедуру кормления трупа светящейся спиралью в рекордно короткое время, одновременно спиной и локтями отбиваясь от напрыгивающей Флои.

Спустя минуту Спок задышал.

Теперь доктор мог под присягой подтвердить, что это счастливейший день в его жизни. Он носился с трикодером, поочерёдно проводя им над каждым из друзей, шептал всякие нежности неуклонно улучшающимся цифрам; не веря, трогал теплеющие ладони и лбы, и ещё сильнее не веря, смотрел, как буквально на глазах затягиваются ужасные раны.

Флоя плакала.

– Всё хорошо, – ласково говорил ей доктор. 

Теперь, когда вселенная повернулась к нему солнечной стороной, он был счастлив и готов любить всех, даже дур. Да и какая она дура? Так, дурочка. Юным женщинам не зазорно быть немного глупенькими, особенно, когда у них так много других достоинств.

– Как ты мог? – в перерывах между рыданиями надрывно вопрошала Флоя. – Как ты мог?!

– Всё хорошо, – бодро бросал доктор на бегу, в перерывах между взятием анализов крови и измерением артериального давления. – Всё замечательно.

– Ты отдал свой Орех Бессмертия!

– Они уже вот-вот придут в себя!

– Я никогда! Никогда тебя не прощу! Никогда!!!

Доктор удивлённо повернул голову:

– Флоя, о чём ты таком говоришь?

– Дурак! Какой же ты дурак!!! – в сердцах воскликнула она. – Неужели до сих пор не понял? Я же тебе рассказывала в ночь перед свадьбой! Чем ты только слушал?! Я съела Орех. Когда я умру, то сразу же оживу, чтобы вечно быть молодой и здоровой. Зачем мне муж, который через каких-то жалких пятьдесят лет навсегда переселится на кладбище?

Доктор вдруг почувствовал сильную боль. Возможно, это болела душа, а возможно, это был тот самый давно приглядывающийся к нему инфаркт. Отступив на несколько шагов, он прислонился к стене.  
Флоя больше не рыдала, она смотрела на Маккоя и ждала ответной реплики, а тот молчал, потому что боль никуда не девалась, да и горло закупорил чёртов дурацкий слезливый ком.

Красноволосая, юная и прекрасная, а в перспективе вечноюная и вечнопрекрасная, Флоя сверлила его скорбным взглядом, и в голове доктора одна за другой вымарывались картинки: они с Флоей и их первая брачная ночь, они с Флоей и их медовый месяц в Джорджии, они с Флоей и их собственный дом, они с Флоей и их румяный голубоглазый первенец, они с Флоей... они с Флоей... 

– Боунс, – позвал с одного из операционных столов слабый голос, и доктор, встрепенувшись, отодрал себя от стены.

– Как Спок? – простонал капитан.

– Скоро очнётся, – успокоил доктор.

Джим облегчённо выдохнул, и доктор, по обыкновению, закатил глаза.

– Боунс, помоги мне встать.

– Зачем это?

– Хочу взглянуть на Спока.

Доктор закрыл лицо ладонью и немного истерично рассмеялся.

– Нет уж, перебьёшься, ворюга.

– Ты о чём? – удивление придало капитану сил, и он даже слегка приподнялся на локте.

– Позже расскажу, – доктор повернулся ко всё ещё ждущей извинений, застывшей в обвиняющей позе – руки в боки, брови насуплены – Флое. – Прошу прощения... но посторонним не место в операционной.

Огненный цвет её волос за долю секунды залил лицо; развернувшись, она вылетела за дверь. Доктор проводил её взглядом. Ничего не болело.

 

**Эпилог**

В это трудно поверить нормальному человеку, но как оказалось, отловить для разговора двух нужных тебе людей в замкнутом пространстве космического корабля, располагая к тому же выболтанной бортовым компьютером информацией о том, где они находятся, – задача не из лёгких. Начать хотя бы с того, что разговор предполагался конфиденциальный, а эти двое, когда они не на опасной миссии, то постоянно среди людей – на мостике, в лаборатории, в библиотеке, в оранжерее, в кают-компании. А если не среди людей, то вдвоём, запершись в своей общей каюте. Казалось бы, постучи и войди, но доктор, вспыхивавший от одной мысли о том, что капитан и гоблин занимаются этим, обходил их дверь десятой дорогой. Однако, на этот раз один из них попался.

Гоблин сидел в одной из комнаток биологической лаборатории, приникнув к окулярам электронного микроскопа. В соседнем помещении суетились две лаборантки из гамма-смены, и доктор предусмотрительно прикрыл дверь. Кроме дежурившей в тот день медицинской бригады и самого Маккоя, о смерти капитана и старпома не знал никто.

– Вы перестали есть! – с места в карьер угрожающим тоном начал доктор. Я распечатал логи всех корабельных репликаторов. За последнюю неделю вы трижды выпили по чашке травяного чая, и на этом всё!

Вулканец с едва различимым, практически на границе восприятия, вздохом, оторвался от работы.

– Ваши наблюдения совершенно точны, доктор, хоть я и не вижу в них смысла. Последние семь суток я не испытываю потребности в принятии пищи. А тратить ресурсы звездолёта на то, без чего можно обойтись, я нахожу нерациональным.

– Но Джим-то, слава богу, себя голодом не морит!

– Всего лишь дань привычке. К тому же, капитан находит ощущения, воспринимаемые вкусовыми рецепторами, приятными.

– А ты, можно подумать, нет?!

– Это не имеет значения применительно к теме нашего разговора.

Бедный доктор почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. И ради этого чудовища он пожертвовал своим бессмертием?! О боже! Бессмертный гоблин – тысячелетия правильности, занудства и выбешивающей снисходительности к нелогичному и эмоциональному человечеству. Леонард Маккой, помяни своё собственное слово – потомки тебя проклянут, а на могиле устроят аттракцион, где каждый желающий за небольшие деньги сможет купить ведро навоза и вывалить на надгробие.

– Доктор, если вы закончили, я бы предпочёл вернуться к исследованию, – невозмутимо произнёс коммандер, всем своим каменным видом давая понять, что один из них в помещении лишний.

Чувствуя себя, как ядерный реактор за полсекунды до взрыва, Боунс вылетел за дверь.

Джима доктор разыскивать не стал, а просто, пользуясь должностной привилегией, вызвал в медотсек. Он бы мог, конечно, так поступить и с гоблином, но знал, что это наверняка не сработает – зеленокровый крючкотвор всегда умел отыскать законный предлог для того, чтобы вежливо послать доктора нахрен вместе со всеми его предписаниями.

Джим улыбался, шутил, хлопал доктора по спине и уверял, что гоблин не врёт, – нужда в питании действительно отпала, и их даже не тянуло на сырые человеческие мозги. Доктор возражал, кипятился, упирал на то, что их случай уникальный и неизученный, и вообще может случиться всё что угодно от кататонического синдрома до энуреза. Джим успокаивал и обещал вливать в гоблина по тарелке пломикового супа ежедневно. Обрадованный доктор, скрывая, что обрадован, настаивал, что одной тарелки недостаточно, и питание должно быть разнообразным. Капитан постепенно сдавал позиции, пока они не сторговались на трёхразовом питании, включающем витамины, минералы и необходимое количество жидкости.

Сам Спок, даже не подозревавший о том, какие баталии идут в лазарете из-за ненаполненности его желудка, остаток дня и ночь провёл в лаборатории. Перед началом альфа-смены к нему ненадолго присоединился капитан, а вечером после бета-смены они снова продолжили, просидев за работой до утра.

Доктор, устав от волнений, похрапывал в своей постели в счастливом неведении о том, что эти двое уже неделю не спят, а в дальнем углу оранжереи, в неприметных торфяных стаканчиках в тишине и спокойствии прорастали первые опытные образцы леонсийского дерева жизни. Бессмертие неотвратимо надвигалось на неподготовленное человечество.

 

**Конец**


End file.
